Pain for Love
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Zexions home life is falling apart , can his friends help him before he does something drastic. Warning: Mentions of abuse , self harming and suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Zexions home life is falling apart, can his friends help him before he does somthing drastic

**Pairings: **Zemyx & Aku Roku

**Warnings: **Mentions of abuse, self harming & attempted suicide (in later chapters)

* * *

"Hey Demyx where's Emo Boy?" Larxene asked Demyx when he sat down, "His name is Zexion stop calling him that and I dunno" he replied." I thought you two were going out" Axel asked "Yeah that doesn't mean I know where he is 24/7". "Heya guys" Roxas joined his friends, Axel went straight over to the young boy but Larxene tripped him up. "Gah Larxene you bitch!" Axel shouted as he picked himself up "Hey Roxas missed you" he kissed the boy. "Gross, Can you not down that to my brother in public" Sora shouted over to them. "Shut up Sora" Roxas shouted back and blushed. 

Demyx was getting sick of watching those two; he walked over to his locker."Hi Dem" he turned around to face the person. "Hey Zexion" he hugged him "Where were you?" "Bathroom" he mumbled "Well come on better get to class" he cheerfully replied and grabbed his wrist "We'll be late" Demyx started to drag him through the crowed hallway "Ow Demyx stop pulling me" Zexion said trying to get Demyx to release him "You never objected before" he said releasing Zexions wrist." Well I do now" he replied."OK I'm sorry" Demyx mumbled. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I-i just hurt my hand is all" Zexion said kissing him on the cheek him "How did you hurt your hand" "It-it doesn't matter lets just go"

* * *

**The next day... **

"Hey you guys wanna see a movie after school" Axel asked. "Yeah sure" Demyx said, Larxene nodded in agreement." Can Sora come to?" Roxas asked "But if your dorky brother comes I wont be able to do this" Axel kissed him "Ok maybe he won't mind not coming" Roxas kissed him back. "You two stop the love-fest or you won't be going" Larxene said breaking them apart and they started arguing. "Are you gonna come" Demyx asked Zexion "Huh um ... yeah I guess I could come" "Do you wanna stay at my house after" "Ok , my mom won't mind"

Axel and Roxas were the first to arrive and the rest came alone to find them making out. "You two stop it before I puke" Larxene shouted. "Make us" Roxas said back and the started arguing again. "Hey stop it can we go in now" Demyx motioned inside." God I'm freezing" Larxene shivered "Do you wanna borrow my hoodie" Zexion offered "Aw thank you" she said. "Larxene saying thank you it can't be happening" Axel whispered to Roxas.Zexion pulled the hoodie off but he got caught "Dem little help" Demyx sighed and pulled it off and knocked Zexion to the floor. He picked himself up and yawned , his t-shirt rode up and the all caught a glimpse of a giant bruise on Zexions hip. "O my god what happened!" Roxas exclaimed. "Oh Becky tackled me" he mumbled. That was weird too , his little sister always tackled him , but she'd never leave a mark like that. Something was defiantly up.

* * *

**Please dont kill me I know its a bad story , but my friend said if I didnt write it that she'd kill me & I did have to work on typing skills. Please review but no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Zexions home life is falling apart, can his friends help him before he does something drastic

**Pairings: **Zemyx & Aku Roku

**Warnings: **Mentions of abuse, self harming & suicidal thoughts (in later chapters)

* * *

After the movie, they went back to Demyxs house. "Will I make us something to eat" Zexion offered, the rest nodded "OK what do you want?" "Can you make some pizza, please" Axel asked. "Sure, it'll be ready in 30 minutes" and he went to the kitchen. After he went the rest started to talk about him.

"Did you see that bruise?" Roxas exclaimed. "Well it was hard not to" Larxene said. "I think he's lying, Becky does tackle him, but she never could do that" Axel said "Someone must be hurting him" "I don't think this is the first time it's happened." Roxas told them. "And why do you think that" Larxene asked. "About a month ago, when we were getting changed in gym, he had a bruise on his shoulder but I didn't think about it."

Demyx wasn't really listening to his friends talking, he was thinking about his conversation with Zexion yesterday

_"I just hurt my wrist" _

_"How did you hurt it?" _

_"I-it doesn't mater lets go"_

Then it hit him. "Guys, I think Zexion has been hurting himself" "WHAT!" they all hissed "Do you mean the bruise" Roxas asked. "No idiot , I mean I think he's been like slitting his wrists or something because he's been going to the bathroom a lot , he always wears long sleeved t-shirts and yesterday I was talking to him , he told me he hurt his wrist but wouldn't show me or tell me how he hurt it"

"Couldn't it just be coincidence" Roxas said "But what if its not, what if he's putting his life in danger" Larxene said "We are gonna have to find out and when I say we I mean Demyx" "What, me, why" he exclaimed "Number one; you are his boyfriend. Number two; you are also his best friend" "Plus he trusts you the most" Axel added. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll try to find out tonight, when you all leave"

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the short entry but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Zexions home life is falling apart, can his friends help him before he does something drastic

**Pairings: **Zemyx & Aku Roku

**Warnings: **Mentions of abuse, self harming & suicidal thoughts (in later chapters)

* * *

Zexion came back in with the pizza. "Guys ... I heard you all talking" they all looked down "We're sorry, we're just worried about you" Roxas said. "But is there someone hurting you?" Larxene asked. "Yes" he sighed "M-my brother Saix"

"When did he ... why did he" Demyx tried to say. "He's done it since I was ten" he cried "He said it was all my fault that our dad left". "But it wasn't your fault" Axel said. "Don't you think I know that and since I told my mom I was gay, it got worse?"

"What does he do to you" Demyx asked. "I'll show you" Zexion sighed. He lifted up his t-shirt, to reveal bruises on his hips and whip marks on his back. Larxene was horrified. "Zexion we're going to have to tell your mom, this can't go on" "He says she won't believe me" "She will, I've known your Tifa since I was five, and she always believes you" Larxene argued. "Fine" he sighed.

"Zexion have you been hurting yourself" Roxas asked. "Yes" a tear slid down his cheek. "Why" Demyx whispered. "It was my way of dealing with it, but sometimes I wanted to just go onto the balcony and jump off" he sobbed. Demyx couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend like this, he hugged him. "It's gonna be ok, I promise." he whispered "He won't hurt you anymore, I won't let him"

* * *

**The Next Day **

Axel drove Zexion and Demyx back to Zexions house. When they went in, Tifa was in the kitchen. "Hi sweetie did you have a good time last night" she hugged him. "Yeah" he put down his bag. "Demyx, how are you" she asked "I'm fine, where's Becky" he answered "Stephanie's mother picked her up an hour ago" "Tell her" Demyx whispered to Zexion. "Tell me what?" she questioned.

"Mom ... Saix ... he's been ... hurting me" he sttuered "What" Tifa was shocked. "He's been hitting me, whipping me with belts he's even pushed me down the stairs" he sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me" she said holding him. "He said you wouldn't believe me he said it was my fault dad left". Just then the front door open and in walked Saix. "Mom I'm home" he called. "Zexion, you and Demyx go upstairs, I need to talk to your brother" she said angrily.

The two boys had there ears pressed against the door the whole time, they could only hear bits of the argument. "How dare you hurt your own brother like that" "Everything was fine he came along, he ruined our family" "You're just like your father. Get out I never want to see you again." With a slam of a door Zexion never saw his brother again.

* * *

Done and dusted, but if you're wondering what happened afterwards...

Saix went to live with his father; Tifa didn't want to send him to jail because he was still her son.Tifa remarried to a man named Cloud, who Zexion really liked. A year later Zexion and Demyx moved into there own house, they were quite happy although Zexion wondered what would have happened if he had never told his friends.


End file.
